The Prophecy
by xv-MiZz-HyPeR-mEgZ-vx
Summary: A long, unhappy story. If you do not desire such a story, then don't read it.
1. A Prophecy is Told

New Story. I've got some writers block for my "Choose Your Own Adventure"  
(Saylee: You're just lazy!) and this has been in my head forever so, yeah.  
Oh, and I own Kurama's finals fight on DVD? But I don't own YYH?  
Kurama: What?!  
Yup, I own your fight against Karasu. My friend was weirded out because I  
was yelling about how you can't die and Karasu should die. And I was  
talking with him over AIM so it was really loud because I turned up the  
sound for the DVD. -Nods head really fast-  
Kurama: You were watching a DVD on the computer?!  
Duh. My dad wouldn't let me watch it on the big screen TV. And the computer  
has a DVD drive so I watched it on the computer.  
Kurama: Whatever just start the story.  
Fine. Here you go people!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~The Story~  
Once upon a time a girl was born with many personalities. She had two  
sisters who looked after her. They were referred to as "The Angel Sisters"  
for each of them had wings. They had no parents, because they were orphans.  
The youngest girl was born to fulfill a prophecy that was made many, many  
years ago.....  
  
~The Prophecy~  
Many years from now a child will be born. She will be no ordinary child;  
she will be savoir of the four heavens, earth, and all the universe. This  
child will have many personalities, each of which reflect part of her true  
nature. At the age of seven, she will undergo much hard training due to her  
sisters. At eleven she will try to compete in a dark tournament but get  
rejected because of her age. At twelve she will fall in love with a kitsune  
from her past.  
  
~The Child~  
Name: Megan Jenny Cicilia Minnie Wakamiya (and it gets longer)  
Species: Kitsune/Angel  
Powers: Psychic powers, magic, elements, spirit energy  
Age: 7-12  
Height: Four Eleven  
Hair/Eye Color: Mahogany Brown/Depends  
Appearance: Long-ish hair, long legs in comparison to her torso  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Does the person seem familiar? It's me. No that's not my name either. Okay,  
I'll get the next chapter up soon, ja ne!  
-Hyper Megz 


	2. Exchange student, training, Kurama?

Me: Why would I be doing this if I owned it? Me thinks that you shouldn't  
sue because you can't write a Fan Fiction if you own the thing you're  
writing about. Don't you agree?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
//blah// = narration, description of scene  
-Verbs!- = actions  
(name): =talking!  
= thoughts  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
//three in the morning on a Saturday//  
  
Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP!!!  
Me: Damn alarm clock. What time is it?  
Myara: Hurry up Megan! We need to get going!  
Me: Hold yer horses.   
Naniona: If you don't hurry, you're going to miss you're flight!  
Me: It's three in the morning; I'm not even fully awake. -I grab my bags  
and katana- My life is so messed up. -walks down the stairs-  
Myara: There you are! Hurry and get into the car.  
  
//skip the boring ride to the airport and stuff. I'm on the plane,  
sleeping//  
  
Me: -wakes up- I can't believe my sisters. They stick me on a plane at  
three in the morning to go to Japan to see some guy who's going to help me  
train. On top of all that, I'm supposed to stay there for a whole year.  
Stupid sisters, always yapping about how I have such great powers that must  
be tamed and junk. I'm only seven for crying out loud! Stupid signing up  
for exchange program, if I'd of know that this is what would have happened,  
I would have never have signed up!  
  
~Flashback~  
Me: Hmm, maybe if I sign up for the exchange program I'll be able to get  
away from my sisters.  
//later that day//  
  
Myara: Yea, but if you go, you'll stay with a guy who will help you tame  
your powers.   
Me: Fine, As long as I don't have to do that meditation again.  
Myara: Of course not. You'll just have to learn how to use various weapons.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Me: Stupid Myara. Stupid Naniona.  
  
//skip the rest of the flight! Let's just skip to the airport//  
  
Me: Huh, where is this stupid ningen that I'm staying with? -sees a lady  
holding a sign that say "Welcome Megan" on it-  
Lady: Hello Megan. Let's go get you're bags.  
Me: Fine. Do you have a boy about age ten?  
Lady: Why yes, how did you know?  
Me: Packet of info on the family I'm staying with. You got one too right?  
Lady: Yes, that's why I recognize you.  
//okay, skip this part. It's really boring anyway. Let's just go straight  
to the house I was supposed to stay in. it was one-eighteenth the size of  
my house, my house is huge. Anyway, as we came in the house, I wondered  
where her son was; after all, I'm supposed to know the guy//  
  
Lady: Suiichi (!)! Come down and meet the exchange student!  
Boy: I'm coming mother!  
Me: -boy walks down  
the stairs-  
Boy: Hey, um, what's your name?  
Me: My name is Megan, call me Megz. I prefer that.  
Boy: Okay. Mom, should I show her around the house?  
Lady: Yes, show her around. In the meantime, I'll make us some lunch.  
Me: Kay, so where are we off to?  
Boy (screw this, he's Kurama!): I'll show you downstairs first.  
  
//yeah, skip the boring parts of the tour, down to the interesting part//  
  
Me: You're not ningen are you?  
Kurama: What are you talking about? I'm total ningen.  
Me: You're the great Yoko Kurama. I can tell.  
Kurama: Fine. I'm a kitsune. How did you know?  
Me: I'm hurt. You don't remember your friends.  
Kurama: I know you?  
Me: Yes. You know me very well. You don't remember your precious jewels  
being stolen?  
Kurama: Yes, I do. The person who stole them was a young pup. She was  
three, four hundred years younger than me.  
Me: To be exact, three hundred and nine years. I still remember you, how  
come you don't remember me?  
Kurama: You can't be Sayla, you are too young.  
Me: Baka. I come to earth, I use earthling body. I can't just walk around  
with wings all day.  
Kurama: It really is you. You who stole my jewels and then gave them back.  
Why did you do that?  
Me: Myara threw a fit. She told me that I had to return them or she'd make  
my corset tighter. It was already so tight it was hard to breathe.  
Kurama: Figures, the only person ever to steal from me, and she gives it  
back because her sister threatens to make her corset tighter. So, what are  
you doing here?  
Me: I got sent here for you to train me. I hate training.  
Kurama: Hmm. training starts tomorrow I guess.  
  
//skip the rest. Let's go to the next day, at school//  
  
Me: I look  
ridiculous! And I have every class with you! So not fair!  
Kurama: You look okay. And you have every class with me so I can show you  
around. Oh, and you are three years younger then me right?  
Me: Yea, I'm supposed to be in second grade. No, they have to move me up  
three grades! So not fair!  
Kurama: Sheesh, you're so touchy.  
Me: My life is messed up. I get to go to Japan to train and go to school.  
First day, I'm wearing a freakin' guys uniform! Then, I can't even stay in  
the same grade. I have to move up three!  
Kurama: Let's just go to class.  
Me: hajanikanamabi. Meh ske hellhole.  
Kurama: Pardon?  
Me: I'm sorry, I lapsed into Hana-Hana.  
Kurama: What's Hana-Hana?  
Me: My native language. I could teach you but it would take too long. So,  
where's first class?  
Kurama: Down this hall and to the left. -we walk and arrive just in time-  
Me: -whispering- What class is this?  
Kurama: -whispering- Homeroom.  
Me: Oh.  
Teacher: Okay class, we have a new exchange student from America. Can you  
come up here Megan?  
Me: -I get up & walk to the front- Konicchiwa, watashi wa Megan Wakimoto  
des (!). Hmph.  
Teacher: Okay, you sit next to Suiichi. -I walk over & plop down-  
Me:   
Teacher: Yusuke, can you tell me what an interjection is? -my head snaps  
toward that direction-  
Yusuke: How should I know? You haven't even told us.  
Teacher: Yes I did. Would you like to try Megan?  
Me: An interjection shows excitement or emotion and is generally set apart  
from a sentence by an exclamation point, or by a comma when the feelings  
not as strong. -I return to thinking-  
Yusuke: I don't particularly like her, but you have to live with this kind  
of thing. I wonder how strong she is  
Me:   
Teacher: Blah, blah, yak, blah, yada, bleah.  
Kurama: -pokes me- You better pay attention.  
Me: Why?  
Kurama: Because she'll send you to the principal's office if you don't.  
Me: Fine. -focuses intently on what the teacher is saying-  
Teacher: And you can use interjections to state your happiness or sadness.  
P.A. System: Will the new exchange student please come to the principal's  
office? You too Minamoto (!).  
Teacher: You too better go now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1: Spelling?  
2: Hello my name is..  
3: Spelling?  
  
Hmph. There you go. Another chapter. Not that you care.  
Kurama: Why are you writing about this, it's not a very happy story.  
So? Most stories aren't happy 'til the very end. This story is a long,  
unhappy one. So if this is not what you desire, then leave now.  
Kurama: And review to make her more productive for her other stories!  
Ja ne minna-san. Have a horrible day. 


	3. Oh Great, An Audition

I'm back. But no one cares.... Oh well!  
K-kun: What is up with you today?  
Life sucks, and then you die. What do I have to live for?  
Saylee: -shakes me- Everything!!!!!  
@.@ Okay.... I'm just dandy. –Falls down-  
Hiei: Megling owns nothing. But, if you for some reason decide to sue her,  
you'll obtain a bunch of useless stuff.  
Myara: And a bookcase.  
Naniona: Get on with the story Meglet!  
-Shakes head- I'm up! This is your new chapter!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teacher: You two better go now.  
Me: -I get up- What is it now?  
Kurama: -gets up and walks out of the door with me-  
  
//we walked down the hall in silence, only stopping when we reached the  
principal's office.. Kurama paused for a second and then opened the door  
and walked in. I followed suit//  
  
Principal: I see the rumors are true.  
Me: What rumors?  
Principal: That the new exchange student is a boy with long hair.  
Me: I am NOT a boy.  
Principal: Then why are you wearing the boy's uniform?  
Me: Because I found it easier than to go out and buy my own uniform.  
Principal: Oh. Well anyway, I guess you're wondering why I brought you  
here.  
Kurama: Well, sort of.  
Principal: I have brought you here today because you have been chosen to be  
the leads in the school play.  
Me: No. I refuse to do a play.  
Principal: I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter.  
Me: I still refuse. I can't and won't act.  
Kurama: I'm honored to be chosen, but I'm afraid that it wouldn't be fair  
to everyone else, as they haven't auditioned.  
Principal: You're right. We'll hold auditions on Friday and it's mandatory  
for you to come.  
Me: - I mumble something under my breath-  
K-kun: Whatever. Come on Meg.  
  
//just as we walk out of the door, a huge gust of wind blows the  
principal's toupee off. K-kun just stares at me and then we go to the next  
class, which we were seriously late for....//  
  
Teacher: And just why are you late?  
Me: I'm your new exchange student and I just happened to be called to the  
principal's office at just the wrong moment. –I walk over to a desk and sit-  
  
Teacher: -to Kurama- And what's your excuse?  
K-kun: I was with her. Didn't you hear the announcement? –Sits in the seat  
next to me-  
Teacher: Well, anyway, will you two please open your books to page 108?  
Me: Don't have a book. I'm new.  
Teacher: -sighs- Can you come up here and get one?  
Me: Sure. –I walk up to her desk and receive the book. Then I sit and open  
it to the exact page I need-  
Teacher: Will Kaneshiro Hisa read?  
KH: The soft and gentle wind made the girl's hair fly away in the wind.....  
Me: what the hell is this about?! What class is this anyway?  
K-kun: Literature appreciation class. It's a very descriptive story of  
love.  
Me: Thanks, I appreciate it.  
Teacher: Will Wakimoto Megan read?  
Me: The morning light bathed the young girl's face in a heavenly looking  
light...  
  
//Skip the next two classes; let's get some lunch! –Snaps fingers- It's  
lunch time now!//  
  
K-kun: Aren't you going to get some lunch?  
Me: I have lunch. –I pull out a plastic bag-  
K-kun: What is it?  
Me: If I remember correctly, you mom gave me some kind of sandwich.  
K-kun: Anyway, what are you going to do about the audition?  
Me: Sing so lame and horrible that they'll pick someone else.  
K-kun: Oh really?  
Me: I'm just hoping that the other people there are better than I am.... What  
are you going to do?  
K-kun: Act my best of course. I'm the great Suiichi after all!  
Me: Okay, hint taken. I'll do the stupid audition with you...  
K-kun: Good. How well can you act?  
Me: Fairly well, I happen to be the sister of a drama queen.  
K-kun: Would you be opposed to a kiss?  
Me: HELL YEAH! –I slap my hand over my mouth-  
K-kun: You really must be careful, this isn't Makai you know.  
Me: I know, it's just that I'm seven in this body. Remember?  
K-kun: You do realize that they have decided that they'll torture whoever  
gets the lead with lots of mushy scenes, right?  
Me: Of course, it's just that....  
K-kun: You've been kissed before, I know you have.  
Me: What does that have to do with anything?  
K-kun: Why are you so nervous? It's not like you've never been kissed  
before.  
Me: -thinks it over while nibbling on the sandwich-  
K-kun: Well?  
Me: -swallows- I'm not sure.  
K-kun: Think it over Meg.  
  
//okay, skip the rest of the day and the rest of the week. It's show time!  
Anyway, you see a stage with people on it. The people are acting out a  
scene, badly I might add...//  
  
Girl: Oh my love, I can't bear to be apart from you.  
Boy: I can't bear to be away from you either my darling.  
  
//okay... skip the crappiness and let's just see what Kurama and I decided to  
do for the audition...//  
  
Me: -walks in to left stage and simply falls on the stage-  
K-kun: -walks in from right stage and gracefully picks me up in his arms-  
Me: Leave me here; I don't need your pity.  
K-kun: But you're very badly hurt. At the very least let my treat your  
wounds.  
Me: No, like I said, I need no pity from a prissy rich boy like you. Will  
you please put me down?  
K-kun: Fine. But if you fall, it isn't my fault. –Sets me down on my feet-  
Me: -walks a few steps and then turns back to Kurama- By the way, don't  
ever help common girls. It makes them think you're trying to seduce them.  
K-kun: What did she mean by that? –I walk off the stage- Well, I'll never  
know now...  
Teacher: Well done you two. The results will be posted Monday.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Okay, Review everyone!  
Hiei: Or I'll slit your throat.  
That's not very proper Hiei. Then they wouldn't be able to read the story. 


End file.
